


Thirteen Weeks

by NeonCoffee



Series: The Inability to Trust [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Psychological Torture, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCoffee/pseuds/NeonCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken place between Season 2 Episode 9 ("Nightmare in Red") and Season 2 Episode 22 ("The Deadliest Man Alive")</p><p>Bruce Banner spent thirteen weeks in Ross's custody. When Steve and Rogers found him, he was broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shot at my first fanfiction in the Avenger's fandom. It has been a few years since I have written fanfiction and posted it, so please forgive the 'Rustiness'.  
> I figured on the timeline of thirteen weeks due to thirteen episodes separating Bruce's capture and his release.
> 
> This has been made into a oneshot- and the new chapters will be posted in a second story.

 

> **_Hulk by the authority of SHIELD and the US Army you are under arrest for the attack on the SHIELD Helicarrier, Surrender._ **

 

The Hulk visibly tensed up, getting ready to continue the battle.

“Hulk No” Captain America’s voice rang out.

“I didn’t attack the Helicarrier, we both know it” Hulk’s voice was tense, and in distress.

“I know, I’ll talk to Maria Hill. We’ll prove your innocence, But fighting the Hulk Busters now will only make you look guilty. Return to Banner, Go with them, we’ll sort it all out, Trust me.” Captain America’s voice was calm. The man in patriotic colors always spoke with reason. The Hulk, much like Bruce, Trusted the man. He would believe the man. The mass of green muscles shriveled down to the pale scientist.

When the blood rushed to his head, Bruce found himself dizzy and slightly out of it. He did not notice the elephant in the room till the last possible moment. Fear spread over Banner’s face, The military officials already had him. General Ross would be taking him into custody. This meant his files would be hidden and Bruce would be lost in the system- free for the army scientists to dissect him. Ross wanted to create and weaponize creatures made from the result of Gamma radiation.

 

“No! No! Don’t let them Take-“ Bruce did not get a chance to say anything more. A gamma radiation dampener was forced onto the scientist’s neck. All energy was taken from him. He was forced towards General Ross’s vehicle.  
  


 

_**Twelve hours later…** _

  
The feeling in general could only be described as ‘Crushing’. It was hard to breathe and hard to move. The events that had ensued seemed to blur and overtake his mind. One moment prior, he stood beside Captain America, now he was strapped to a bed with a particularly large silver collar draped around his neck. Several moments passed before Bruce could even begin to make sense of the situation he was in.

 

“So the monster awakens.” A voice boomed over the speaker. In the pit of the scientist’s stomach.

“General Ross, That’s right,” Bruce mentally applauded himself for maintaining a strong voice despite the weight on his chest.

“It’s impressive that you managed to function, even with the gamma dampener.”

“What are you planning?” Bruce sighed gently, already feeling exhausted.  
“I would like to see what makes the monster tick.” Ross’s voice had a hint of amusement in it.  
  


  
 ** _One week after the surrender…_**  
  
  
Bruce spent the first week strapped to a table, Every possible test was run during the week. With the Gamma damper on high, Bruce found himself unable to wiggle without using up most of his strength. The first tests were rather simple. Heart rate monitors, blood pressure, all of the classics.  Bruce had long discovered all of the information for himself. It would all be normal statistics. Banner would find it amusing that the Scientists thought of him as another creature rather than a human that once upon a time was no different.

 

Bruce questioned the morals and ethical standards on the scientists. Mentally he sat in denial that the people in white coats would disregard a human life. The denial would shatter two days later.

Blood tests started the moral trek downhill. Next consisted of bone marrow tests,  following biopsies of different organs.

 

Bruce could stay strong, after all his friends would come through.   
  
External examination would prove his humanity.

 

 

**_Two weeks after the surrender…_ **

  
Any day now- the door would open and Captain America in full uniform would walk in smiling and telling him that the ordeal would be over.  For the moment his mind was intact- wounds would heal,  scars would face,  and the memory would be in the distant past.    


Despite the tube being shoved down his throat,  he liked to think that the pain was mild and would be forgotten. Anemia to blood being drawn would pass. Everything taken would reform naturally. He would heal from this.  
  
Blood and tissue samples would yield results on the Gamma radiation. The blood could be studied and modified for the military’s use. With a large supply, many tests would be completed.

 

  
**_Three weeks after the surrender…_ **

 

Tony Stark was brilliant, the man could understand the science presented to him and expand it. The Arc reactor was a shining beacon of the man’s intelligence. If anyone could find him- It would be Tony. The man would be able to trace him through computers or gamma radiation.  General Ross had probably wiped him off the books of existence- covering all tracks that he  was in custody. Tony Stark would find him, Save him and Hulk.  
  
The third week would leave scars that would take time to heal. Scars would not merely be physical- but mental. It would be something that would eventually heal.  
  
Internal exploration  would deliver results regarding his organs. The scientists seemed particularly excited about his heart and lungs. The organs were able to support Banner, as well as the Hulk.

 

 

_**Four weeks after the surrender…** _

 

There were gods, a planet of them.(Asgard) Not many people can claim they met one- and Banner had. Thor was an incredible god to know. (Bruce and the Hulk would have rather never met Loki) The god Thor always seemed to be full of joy and life. If he prayed to anyone- It would be a prayer to Thor. Mjolnir would be able to take care of the bonds that held him. He had no doubt the man would even include a new fun saying. The man was pure enough to come to his aide ‘no questions asked.’  
  
Bruce had gained new lodgings during the week. It happened while he was sedated. Upon awakening- Bruce found his bones humming. While it was not painful, the feeling was unpleasant and it kept him up for days on end. The scientists surprisingly left him be.

 

 

_**Six weeks after the surrender…** _

 

Bruce Banner had polar opposites. Despite Hank being a man of science, much like himself- The man was counted as an oppositee. Janet rested on the same end of the spectrum. The two people not only controlled their sizes (Preferring to be smaller) but were filled with positive energy. Even sitting behind the Hulk’s eyes, when either smiled at the Hulk- It felt like they were smiling at him too. It was a warm and wonderful feeling. If anything he craved someone just looking like he was human.   
  
The humming in his bones  had faded into the background. Slowly he was becoming more ‘at ease’ in the small room he now called home. Sleeping pills helped him relax, but on the third day Bruce awoke to find his chest and back covered in gauze. Distress filled the man and the result ended in Bruce pulling off the wrappings hastily. He was nowhere near prepared.  
  
Stitches were one thing, This was anything but. Large patches of flesh were removed. A knock out gas was pumped into the room as nausea threatened his system. The rest of the week he was strapped down and sedated.  
  


 

_**Eight weeks after the surrender…** _

 

Another wish Banner held onto- was the desire to personally meet T’Challa and Carol. They were two avengers that never seemed to be around when he had his day off. All the others he had at least met. T’Challa and Carol had only been observed. He envied the Hulk….  
  
Bruce wasn’t sure how much more could be done to his body, Despite still holding on to some hope of rescue- it was lost with the next series of tests.  
  
It was pathetic how easy it was to break him. Within days his will and hope were broken. A shell of a man was left on the floor of the cube.

 

 

 

_**Ten weeks after the surrender…** _

 

Clint Barton was right, He was as much of an Avenger as the bow he carried.  A bow- if lost or broken could easily be replaced. Bruce was lost. He could not recall what time it was, or even what day it was. He could not tell anyone where he was or even what he was. Upon first capture Bruce believed he was human and ultimately, in some way, an Avenger by proxy.  
  


That was then. Now- Bruce had come to the realization he was not an Avenger. He was a soul surrounded by incredible and powerful people. While Bruce was not able to hang out with the group- He was able to watch and listen. He felt like he had friends- That was good enough. But for the first time- He had a feeling that was long since lost in the jungles as he lived off of radar. The feeling was the burning sensation of love. It was absolutely unrequited in every way, but the feeling alone made him feel like he had something.  
  
Better to have loved- Than never love at all. He had felt that way about Betty, now he felt it with the mouthy blonde. The man became a friend to the Hulk- and worked to protect him just as much as he did. He taught the Hulk an incredible amount about trust and friendship. So many experiences were crammed into the Hulk’s existence. If there was any chance he would see Clint again- Bruce wanted to thank the blonde for being the Hulks friend like Banner should have been all those years prior.  
  
Clenching his teeth, Banner found himself rather desperately trying to pull any image of Clint to the front of his mind- All of their faces were fading with the state of his sanity. Bruce could recall enough to remember the beautiful blue eyes and perfect blonde hair that seemed to be the man’s signature.  
  
I wish I could have talked to you more… Bruce covered his face in shame.  
  


Bruce could not remember a single thing after breaking. The tests just blurred. Existence turned into merely breathing.   
  


 

**_Twelve weeks after the surrender…_ **

  
Bruce Banner  was nothing but a human that created a life and doomed it in the same moment. The Hulk had become a little brother to him, Bruce found himself doing everything to keep the large giant sleeping inside- unaware of the surgeries and drugs the body they shared had been subject to.  
  
He created the Hulk, and at the same time killed him. Upon his birth, the woman he had loved and will  always love had gotten struck in the crosshairs. Even worse her father became entrapped in an obsession that ultimately was based on revenge.  
  
The Hulk deserved more than what he could offer. He felt comfort knowing that the Hulk had no idea of the problem. When Bruce Banner would die- The Hulk would die in peace.  
  
After a series of secretive surgeries and being strapped down- Bruce found himself uncaring of  any new scars or wounds. He never explored where the latest surgery had been focused on.

 

 

**_Thirteen weeks after the surrender…_ **

 

A heavy weight sunk into the broken man’s chest. He could feel himself slowly dropping- the hum in his bones seemed to simmer down. For once in weeks his body fell silent and calm. He felt okay.  
A shaky sigh escaped his lips. Days prior he had been released from the bondings to sit on the floor of the cube. His mind had been drifting in and out of awareness.

 

“Bruce?” A familiar voice called out. The man’s chest tightened. It was the same voice that convinced him to give himself up under.

“Hey Cap, My surrender worked out great, didn’t it?” Anger in himself filled the scientist’s stomach. He wished his voice hadn’t been so weak, but it was the first time in weeks he wasn’t terrified or tortured.

“Banner, We’re here to get you out” The voice spoke again. The anger and disgust seemed to be visible in his featured.

“Bruce Stay calm.” A second voice spoke. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

Anger welled in his stomach. A loud sharp noise filled his brain and he lost control. Bruce was being forced into the background and the Hulk was not a part of this.

“We lost him” Tony Stark called out to the group.

Bruce was lost in the screech.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out all future chapters in part 2.


End file.
